


普罗塞尔皮娜 (Proserpina by SharpestRose)

by iamclx



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>汉尼拔所居住的地方，冬日永驻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	普罗塞尔皮娜 (Proserpina by SharpestRose)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proserpina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757972) by [SharpestRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose). 



汉尼拔所居住的地方，冬日永驻。  
  
雪从来不会显出黑色，即便在夜里也是如此，因为林子中的星与月光辉灿烂，如此明亮。雪从不显出黑色但林子是黑的，树枝是黑的。黑色的树影影绰绰，闻起来像冷的味道。正是那种皑皑冬季的荒寂味道令香奈儿五号的余香带上独特的挑逗意味。俄罗斯贵族曾是她的恋慕者，后来被种族清洗和战争驱逐到了这个世界，他记起了那个味道。  
  
曾几何时汉尼拔也是贵族，但那是冬天以前的事情了，而如今寒冬永不止息。  
  
冬日的气息是广阔无垠、精致而孤寂的，就像汉尼拔在其中筑起的宫殿。无论他想象出多少金色的窗户，在无限黑暗中饱含召唤力的一方方光亮，雪色却还是月光般的银灰，树林也依然隐没在阴影中，随着风瑟瑟摇曳，咆哮的风穿梭在树枝的间隙里，那里没有枝条能伸爪阻拦它。风咆哮着，咆哮着，咆哮着。  
  
自然，园地也被埋在白雪之下。新鲜的水果，新鲜的蔬菜，这都是夏天的食物。至于冬天，啊。冬天有别的东西当食物。  
  
在那些被掩埋的园地之中，汉尼拔想象着茄子的幽灵，被阳光晒暖的深紫外皮被拍打时发出回声，他的妹妹喜欢用她幼嫩的小小手掌轻拍它们，她对菜园做祝福时张开的手指仿佛一颗星星的点点闪光。  
  
汉尼拔自己总是偏爱石榴的色泽，表皮之下每颗珍珠般的籽实都流转着各自的光泽，像彩色玻璃的一片碎片，或是一滴鲜血。汉尼拔欣赏这种复杂性。  
  
而威尔•格拉厄姆的确是相当复杂的生物。也许就像伊卡洛斯[注1]：一个被给予双翼的少年，也是一个囚徒，因为同一个天才工匠的缘故。如果他留下，面对的是弥诺陶洛斯的利齿，而如果他离开，则是炙烤之下的漫长坠落直至溺水而亡。  
  
 _被分离的人_ [注2]如果从拉丁语翻译过来，可以是“神圣之人”，也可以是“咒诅之人”。因为拥有近乎神赐般的天赋而同时具备二者的特质。汉尼拔总是很喜欢古典作品中这种具有欺骗性的极简感，这种隐晦的艺术式狡狯值得尊敬。  
  
当然，现代人的头脑也有其优点。 _与怪物战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为怪物。当你远远凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。_ 尼采。尼采，他曾经提出上帝之死令谋杀祂的凶手们失去了神性，所以他们才可能足够强大到做出这样的举动。  
  
这种哲学式的呓语令汉尼拔觉得有趣，却并不怎么感冒。毕竟，权威之死——即便是像上帝这种极具权威性和渗透力的概念——并不需要一个同样有权威的凶手。最为渺小、卑贱而低劣的人也能杀掉一个小女孩，而这场谋杀中杀死的是整个宇宙。毁灭世界的代价如此微末。  
  
但尼采是对的。既然上帝已经死去，那么必须找到方法挪走尸体，否则人类得学会在废墟上幸福快乐地生活。汉尼拔挺喜欢遗体安置所的布置，上帝惨白的胸腔肋骨是高耸的曲梁，暴露在风吹日晒之下。这就是雪中的宫殿。  
  
汉尼拔会带威尔到这里来，小心翼翼地一步又一步，因为柔软的地面很容易因为沉重的脚步而塌陷。在这片冰天雪地之中，在冬日闪闪发光的白色和夜间银色的阴影之中，有石榴的幽灵可以食用，还有小女孩的笑声被深埋在菜园发出回响，那里有种子正在梦见温暖的泥土。  
  
总有一天，当他们已经在那里住了很久很久，住在那间发出窗口会发出虚假金色光芒的宫殿里，而伊卡洛斯蹲踞在迷宫最外面的围墙上，等待暮色降临让他能够远走高飞，总有一天汉尼拔会问出那个不是问题的问题，它更像是个秘密。这个秘密讲述着怎样让雪不再洁白，在连星辰都隐没的时候。  
  
 _“有没有在月光下见过鲜血，威尔？它看起来黑沉沉的。”_  
  
End.  
  
[注1]伊卡洛斯：希腊罗马神话中巧匠代达罗斯之子，在与父亲逃离克里特岛时因为距离太阳太近，翅膀上的蜡熔化，坠入海中。  
  
[注2]被分离的人：拉丁语 _Homo sacer_ 的字面直译，罗马法中的概念，指被驱除出社会、不受法律保护、可以被任何人杀死却不能用来祭祀的人。


End file.
